This invention relates to pipe cleaners and more particularly to a magnetic pipe cleaner.
Steam and oil piping in power plants must be thoroughly cleaned prior to placing turbines and generators in service as metallic debris such as welding rod slag and other debris find its way into the piping during construction or repair of piping systems and if not removed prior to starting up the system, the debris may result in damage to bearing, valves or the turbine blades and result in costly repairs and even shutdown of the unit. Therefore, removal of such debris prior to start-up is essential to assure safe and reliable operation of the equipment.